The Hard Way
by Arithanas
Summary: SUMMARY: It is 1621, Paris. Porthos and Athos starts a friendship and they don't travel the easy way. DISCLAIMER: Thanks God that the work of Dumas and Maquet is public domain


**The Hard Way**  
>by Arithanas<p>

There are better ways to start a friendship, I know there are…

Nevertheless, Athos and me started ours with a fight over a dead horse that I didn't remember but that seemed terrible important for him.

I hit him when I was just a newcomer to Paris, the newest addition to the _Gardes-Françaises_ and he denied me a fencing spar. I did it not hit him because he recall the debt of that horse or because he did not want to train with me. But, let me tell you, I did it because he stated that his sword was too noble to waste on 'a brute that hailed from Picardy fields'. I hit him with all my might, I thought he wont be back on his feet, I was wrong. He sprang up, declared that his fist were not-so-noble, he gave me a hell of a fight until some of the fencers made us end our quarrel and left the building.

Once on the street I was wary, I thought that the fight could carry on in the dirt and that could be a shame because I was wearing my best doublet. He just saw me, calm and detached, with a small trickle of blood next to his mouth; maybe he was wondering what could be the next step to take. His valet was next to him, silent and eager to please, waiting for the next command. I thought that was classy, I wonder now if that was the moment when I settled that I want to have my own servant.

"If you still want to fight, I'll do it", he said and clean the blood with a gloved hand. "But I warn you that you are wearing my patience and, if I draw my sword, I'll kill you"

That rendered me speechless, not that I were specially talkative at that time. Since I did not find a good retort on time he continued.

"Hear this idea. We end this fight now, you accept the blows, and I forget the horse. Then we can go to the Renard Vert and drink some wine"

I smiled at him widely. At that moment I recalled him: the aide-de-camp of that Count at the Battle of Ponts-de-Cé. That's why I couldn't place his face, I was almost a boy, and he was almost a man always busy with the dice and the wine. Of course! But, still I did not remember about that horse...

"As long as you pay..." I said, not because I want money, but because it was his apology and I graciously accepted it.

"Certainly!" he said and made a quick gesture with the hand, not at me, but at his valet.

All was ready when we arrived to the cabaret, the valet had it sorted out to his master's satisfaction in a quiet corner of the establishment. That day we shared some drinks, we tossed some dice, and we exchanged our _noms de guerre_, because I couldnt's make him admit his real name.

"Athos will be enough", he said and emptied his glass at a single draught. "Now, be kind enough of repeat me your name, because I spent most of the battle of Nantes very drunk"

"Just call me Porthos"

I thought two can play that game and raised my glass to match his drinking rhythm. That was a sad mistake but I didn't know it until the wee hours of the morning when the host waked me up and asked me to go home, since my partner has gone long time ago. My head throbbed, my mouth was very dry and all the world was spinning around. I was drunk like never before. Then, the last piece of information fell in its place. He was gone. I was about to curse his name, until I was informed that he had payed our tab before he leaves.

Well, I was made dead-drunk but, at least, I was made it by an authentic gentleman.

...

For the next few months we saw each other in several cabarets, taverns and inns, always by chance, since I was seeking the best places to eat and drink; Athos was always in the corners, silently polishing a bottle of wine, and his valet was always at hand, the lean and quiet Grimaud that had tried not to smile when he see me come in at the establishment. But his master seldom gave me a glance, mostly because he was quite drunk when we happen to be in the same place.

I am not the kind of man that likes to disturbs his fellows, specially when there is more sociable company to keep, so I used let him drink alone if it was his pleasure. When he has had sated himself of that sulky attitud he always could drag himself to the play table, as sometime he did, to lose some coins.

One night, once the wine was served, all the wenches of the place were been fended off, and all the play invitations were politely rejected by Athos, I divined that he could place all his attention to the Beaujolais that was in front of his eyes and the glass in his hand, I approached Grimaud and asked him why his face was so happy when he sees me.

"Monsieur likes you" he said in a small voice and he sounded a little scared. "Monsieur never drinks in company until you came. He needs one..."

A gruff voice has cut short my conversation with Grimaud, a scowling Athos barked his name and signal the door while tossing some coins on the table. Well, he was not so drunk that he has missed my queries to his valet. I saw them reach the door and I saw the quick and heavy hand of the master, one which I had experienced, hit the nape of the poor Grimaud, whose only crime was to procure his master another companion than a dark bottle.

But the silent one has made his point pretty clear, His master wanted a better company.

Next time our paths were crossed, I wonder if it was a good time to lock horns with him. I studied him and found he was less drunk than other times, maybe because Grimaud was serving the supper. I preened my mustaches and get near to his table. He raised his head and give me a sharp look as I was keeping him from something of importance and not just his dinner.

"Athos" I said, raising my hat.

"Porthos" he replied and signaled the bench in front of him. That was an invitation.

While I was taking my place at the table and Grimaud was busy placing a dish in front of me and a napkin next to it. That diverted my attention and when I returned it to Athos he was placing the half of his meal in my dish.

"But, Athos..." That was almost a royal gesture, a courtesy of well born people. That gesture was too generous in its spirit, although a little sparse in its volume.

"Don't be silly, you are my guest" he said and took a morsel of his share "what do you want with me?"

His tone admitted no reply and I took it as a common ocurrence. To reply his question, I spin a tale about getting a valet for my service and I emphasized the fact that I wanted his opinion, not his advice. He reacted favourably to this query and made some comments about the quality of a good servants, sometimes nodding to Grimaud, sometimes with an absent tone of someone that tries to remember a long-learned lesson. He asked me what I was searching and for the rest of the night he let me talk about that and other topics. He was a good listener. By midnight, Athos bid his farewell, claiming that he has to mount guard early in the morning.

"Are you with the _Gardes suisses_?" I asked due to pure curiosity. It was obvious that he was a man of arms but I never saw him among the ranks of the _Gardes-Françaises_. "You has a pretty good french!"

He hesitated for some moments and, finally, grinned.

"No, I belong to another corps", replied with a bow, he waved his hand at him and, without any other explanation, he marched home with Grimaud at his tow.

...

During the next year, we have another dinners, another games. He was so unlucky that one could think that he lose on purpose, but that fact never deterred him from toss the dice. It was his passion and I shared it, as well as the horses and the swords. I like his always composed self and the scornful manner in which he payed his debts, as money was something unworthy of his time and consideration.

It was by his advice that I change my blade to a long spanish rapier. It did not seemed to be his intention but was his observation that my sword seems to be a heirloom, because the balance was not right for someone of my height. When I try my new blade, I found that my tecnique really improved with the change.

I tried to return the favor and make him improve his wardrobe, but Athos seemed too attached to his sober doublet and his crispy white shirts and I quickly learned no to try to thwart his choices because he could get violent when someone brush him the wrong way. He never tried to mock me for my ribbons, though, and we reach a tacit agreement over fashion: never challenge the choices of the other.

By that date, I had made Mousqueton enter to my service. Athos seemed to give his approbation to my choice, but never made a comment. I was proud of that, his lack of critisism seemed to be a good signal and I wanted that Grimaud and my servant get friendly, because my new friend valet was really efficient and mine need a good mentor on the trade.

One night, I got in trouble. The game was heated and Athos was drunk so I was all by my own means and I, unwittingly, made a huge debt with one member of the light chivalry. Huge for my means, there was no way I can solved it except by my sword and I was getting ready to cry havoc when some heavy coins hit the table and the warm hand of my drunk friend was placed on my shoulder.

"I think that will be enough" he stated full of majesty.

"Do you stake for him, Athos?" asked the light chivalry with a suspicious look.

"Why not?" he retorted and he made me get up from the table. "He is my friend"

And while the others saw me with a new respect we left the inn with ours valets. Athos did not seem willingly to talk about that scene, but some part of me was uneasy with his intervention.

"You didn't have to pay for me!" I said as soon as we were out of reach of that inn.

"But I wanted to do it" he replied "Think nothing about it, I beg you"

"Now I am at debt with you", I said with a growl.

"No, you are not. Unless you want to be..." he raised his shoulders like he was uninterested. "I like your company and those brutes were really capable to devoid me from your presence. Perharps it was really egoistical of my part, you are right. Next time... should I let you get killed?"

I could not stop my laugh, he had a way to place the things on a different perspective.

"No, feel free to save my skin anytime you want", I said and place my arm over his shoulders. "But, still, I feel like I owe you something"

"If you want, and mind me, you are not obliged to, come tomorrow at my home" he said as he did not mean it, but I could see that that was important to him. "I have a good vintage that I will be honored to partake in good company..."

"Sounds good to me", I said trying not to make a fuss about it, mostly because he would be embarassed. "But dinner is on me"

"Do you know where Rue Férou is?"

As I said, there are better ways to start a friendship, but I am glad that ours started this way.


End file.
